High School Idiots
by LoveToTheFandoms
Summary: In a high school full of idiots, who does Sherlock turn to? Why, that would be the annoying new girl. Teenlock! Future Sherlock/OC.
1. Pre-face

A/N: Can't wait to begin this story! My other stories will be updated fairly soon!

**New Kid.** That's what they were calling me. This school seems to be normal; I've made many friends. I think I've become one of the 'popular' kids, but I really don't mind at all. The girls talk about gossips, and the guys talk about shags. It's like any other school right? I haven't made any true friends, but I seem to be invited to all the parties. I just pretend because there's no point in causing commotion, but I've noticed something.

Well not something.

_Him._

I've noticed Him, and I am intrigued.

It seems like no one likes him, no one will be nice to him. I see him in the hallways, and I see him leaving class a lot. I find myself staring at his vacated seat when he's not in class, and I find myself searching him out in the masses of students passing by every day. He's a mystery, and I must admit that I am very curious. I've never been good with handling my curiosity, so today I decided it was enough.

Sitting down at lunch beside Bree, I asked the question that's been on my mind. "The kid that's in our science class, that you call freak, why doesn't anyone like him?" Bree seemed to look at me like I was crazy, and I rose my eyebrows and played with my shirt sleeve when I noticed everyone at our table stop with what they were doing.

"His name is Sherlock Holmes, and he stalks people."

"He knows everything about everyone, and he's a bloody creep."

"He actually tried to talk to me last year."

"Never let him touch you, his skin is like ice."

"Total creep. Stay away from him."

"I heard he's killed over fifteen people, and he hasn't been found out yet."

My mind was racing as I followed the herd of cattle that were students from lunch. Why did everyone hate this guy so much? I decided to make my own assumption, so making up my mind I went back to class. I will figure out this mystery. Everyone needs someone, even if he isn't human like everyone says.

I'm curious about this Sherlock Holmes.

A/N: This is the beginning of a new story. It will be a teenlock, and it will involve an oc. This is the pre-face, and I was wondering what you guys would think.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Laurael's head was buzzing with what had all happened. Of course, she got invited to Brad's party. Yes, she had been asked out for the dance coming up, and yes she had gotten a one hundred on a big test, but that wasn't what was on her mind again. It was _him._ He seemed to be occupying her thoughts a lot lately. What happened today had made her curiosity grow even more about him, and she could barely hold it in. Brushing her brown locks behind her ear, she walked up her steps to her house and unlocked the door. Laurael rushed in and went straight to her bedroom, ignoring her surroundings. She went straight to her note book where she relayed every event in her mind. She let herself run through it _one _more time.

* * *

><p><em>Laurael grabbed her books out of her locker and cursed. She was going to be late for class all because of Bree who had begged her to hold her stuff while she went to the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Laurael sighed and slammed her locker shut. She quickly set off in a pace towards the opposite end of the school. It seemed as though all of her classes were opposite from one another. She picked up her pace to go a little faster and began to pace into a slight run. Going past one of the lockers, she had barely heard the shuffling. Looking over her shoulder behind her, she tripped and fell. Not focusing on her books that had fallen, Laurael was more focused on the locker where it seemed noise was coming from.<em>

_ Forgetting about class, Laurael went over to the locker and realized it was Brad's. She typed in the combination and was severely surprised at what was inside of it. Gasping, she had reached forward and set her hand on the boy's shoulder. Her hand had been roughly shaken off as the raven haired boy before her stepped out of the locker with an air of arrogance around him. She watched his back as he bent down and grabbed something and watched with fascination as he stood back up. She stood wide eyed as this 'Sherlock' had turned around with a straight forward cold gaze handing her books to her. _

_Laurael quickly grabbed them from him, barely feeling the cold fingers that had grazed her own. "Sherlock, isn't it?" She blurted out suddenly, and could of sworn that the boy had flinched before his gaze had snapped up to meet hers. She barely had time to register his beautiful grey eyes that seemed to calculate everything about her before he had turned and walked the other way. Laurael had stood there dumbly until she couldn't see the dramatic swishing of his black coat any longer. After that, she had just walked back to class._

* * *

><p>Laura stood from her desk, and she stood to get ready for bed. She wasn't tired in the slightest, but she didn't want to sit and be bored all day. Her blue eyes focused in on her phone that seemed to buzz. Picking it up, she frowned and grumbled. She didn't quite know what to make of it.<p>

**Best to stay away from Sherlock Holmes. -MH**

Sighing, she figured it was someone she hadn't met yet. "Bed time." She mumbled to herself before hopping into her bed.

* * *

><p>Laura woke up the next day, and got ready for school. It was a Friday, and of course Brad's party was planned for Saturday, so she was prepared for all the boring talk about it that would most likely go around today. Laura hated everyone that she hung around with, they all seemed to worry about useless things. The only problem with herself was that she didn't know what she <em>should <em>worry about. The only interesting thing she had found in this new school was Sherlock. "Time for school!" Her mom had yelled up to her. She rolled her eyes and started the boring trek of the day.

* * *

><p>Laurael grinned when the last bell of the day rung. She could go home, and <em>finally <em>not have to see Bree's annoying face. Well, that's what she thought. Gasping, she stopped in the hallway coming face to face with Bree. "Seven o' clock sharp, I'll pick you up. Your coming to my house, so I can see what dress you need to wear." Laura quickly threw on a smile and answered, "Okay, see you!" Laura had then proceeded in going around Bree and exiting the school building.

She found herself staring into the distance at a darkened figure that was sitting by a big tree in the school yard. Cursing her curiosity, Laurael began to walk over to the figure. Getting closer, she saw it was none other than Sherlock. He must of been waiting for someone to pick him up, and now was her chance.

Sucking in a breath, Laura plopped herself on the ground right next to the pale lanky kid.

Sherlock had turned his head to see the girl that helped him from yesterday walking towards him. She truly did confuse him. She seemed to want to talk to him, and he didn't know why other then she was obviously curious. Most people were scared though.

Laura seen the icy glare that was being thrown her way, and she chose to ignore it. "My name's Laurael, but you should call me Laura." She smiled at the boy next to her who just turned his head away from her face. "O-kay.." She mumbled shyly before looking ahead of her again. "I guess I'll talk if you listen." Not seeing any form of recognition, she just chose to go on anyways. "There's a party tomorrow at Brad's and I'm allowed to bring someone...Would you like to-"

_Ah, so that was it. The new girl had been chosen to lure me into Brad's house. _Sherlock snapped his head to Laura and narrowed his icy grey eyes at her, "Of course, I would not like to go with someone who is so obviously fake and ignorant. You moved here with your mother to get away from bad past memories, who could respect _that_? Running away from your past. You obviously don't like to talk about it by the face your giving me right now, so why should I even remotely want to go to a party with someone who doesn't even seem to know me?"

Laura was in a state of shock, and she clamped her mouth shut that had seemed to fall open. "I-uh, don't know why you did all that, but your voice is so amazingly deep. Are you sure you're a high schooler?" Laura blushed pink as soon as she had realized what she said. She looked away from the boy, and quickly stood up. "Think it through, and here's my number so let me know." She rambled quickly putting a piece of paper she had ripped to the boy still sitting on the ground, seemingly sneering at her. Laura nodded her head and walked away towards the sidewalk. She was going to walk home today, so hopefully the cold air will get rid of her blush.

Sherlock watched the back of the girl with interest until he decided that she was going to walk home. Not exactly knowing what he was doing, he stood up. It seemed she was legitimately asking him to go with her, so he felt guilty if he was even capable of the word. If she was actually chancing to talk to him, why not give her a chance to prove herself? The words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"You're not walking home. My brother sent a car, it'll be here any minute."

* * *

><p>AN: I really don't think I started this chapter out to well, but I will make the future ones better. Let me know what you guys think! More details will be added in too.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was Monday time for classes. This weekend had been utterly boring. The party was all about alcohol, and Sherlock hadn't even texted her once. She knew it was a long shot, but she at least wanted to hear from him. Glancing down at her phone once again, she decided it was time to head to school. Getting to school, she heard everyone talking about how cool the party was. 'Yeah Right' was the only thing running through her head. Drunk guys trying to grope her was not fun. She's kind of glad Sherlock didn't go, he would of probably been bored as well. Speaking of Sherlock, she seen the back of his head a little ways in front of her, so she pushed through the few students who were here this early and stood beside him. They were walking towards the library.

Laura turned her head looking at the boys face. He was incredibly handsome. High cheek bones, pale skin, tall, and he looked like a painted picture. Blushing at her thoughts, she almost tripped when he spoke. He didn't even look at her. "I heard staring was rude." Laura smiled and looked forward clipping back, "I heard ignoring someone's presence is also rude." He seemed to be quite after that because she was referring to Friday, when he had given her a ride home.

* * *

><p><em>Laura stiffened and turned around before blurting excitedly, "You're going to give me a ride home?!" She smiled brightly at the boy coming towards her, "No, my driver is going to give you a ride home. I won't let him, if you smile so annoyingly the whole time." Laura's face automatically dropped, and she guessed she was acting like a kid. Giving him a straight face, she almost giggled, "Better?" Just then a car pulled up, so he turned around and sighed. The driver opened the door letting her slide in, and she watched as Sherlock got in afterwards. She smiled and mumbled, "Are you graceful in everything you do?" The boy shot her a glare before leaning forwards and telling him to take me home first. I blanched and told the driver my address.<em>

_As we started to move, I looked over to Sherlock who was already looking out of the window. Laura smiled to herself, and glanced over to Sherlock. "Thanks." Sherlock didn't even notice her. Just because he was giving her a ride home, did not mean he had to be nice. Laura mumbled under her breathe before talking again, "You must be socially awkward, but I can talk if you'd like." Once again, not getting a response. Laura rolled her eyes and began to speak, "You were right about my mom and me moving. Were not running away from past memories though, we've already faced them. We just decided to move on. Since you just said memories, I'll let you take a guess as to what they are." Laura grinned and knew she had to have pulled him into a conversation, but she once again received crickets._

_Glaring, Laura turned her head out her own window with a frustrated sigh. She kept reminding herself that, 'It'll take time.' The driver had already stopped since she didn't live far from the school. She mumbled a quick 'Thanks' and a 'Bye Sherlock, text me' before hopping from the car and going up her steps._

_The driver was very much surprised with what had just happened, "So Mr. Holmes, you have a lady friend now? You should probably try to be a bit nicer though-." Sherlock honestly did not know what to think of the situation, so he was already aggravated enough. He had quickly cut off the driver by harshly saying, "Hurry up. I need to get home." Sherlock frowned as he thought about the girl. She looked like a girly girl, but maybe that was just a play. She seemed to be treating him like a friend, even though she did not know him. _

_He did not like this._

* * *

><p>The two were silent the rest of the way to the library, and everyone they passed seemed to be giving Laura the 'Are you crazy' look. She was quite literally disgusted with them as of right now. How did they have the right to judge anyone. She put on a smile and followed Sherlock into the doors of the library. He sat down, and she plopped down right beside him. He gave her quite a horrid glare.<p>

Laura smiled at him, and pulled out homework she hadn't finished over the weekend while Sherlock kept his gaze on her. "You're not being smart." He stated quickly gazing into her eyes, analyzing, as she jerked her head up to look up at him. "What?" She questioned stupidly. "Everyone will spread rumors about you, if you continue to hang out with me, you're not being smart by being seen with me in publ-"

Laura cut him off by laughing. Sherlock automatically shut his mouth and stared at her with confusion in his eyes. Laura was laughing pretty hard before she straightened up, and looked him straight in the face with a fierce curiosity and determination.

"Does it look like I care."

For once in his life, Sherlock had no clue what to say.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think about this one as well, please. If you guys want to spout out any ideas, I wouldn't mind. I usually don't do that, but I want to pull you guys into the story as well. ;) The next chapters will be longer, don't worry. I'm just uploading as I go right now.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Promise it won't be this long ever again. At least until this story ends. XD Well, actions speak louder than words, so I'll just show you. I have to say, I'm really pleased with how this story is going. I have the next couple chapters all planned out, and I am very giddy.**

* * *

><p>It was the end to another day at school, and Laura really wanted to meet up with Sherlock once more before she left for her home. She had decided that their meeting that morning in the library had gone fairly well, even if she forced it upon him.<p>

Laura pushed through the students crowding towards the exit, and she ran out to the school yard. Seeing the dark figure next to the tree, Laura started jogging towards it. She had no clue what she wanted to say, but hell, she wanted to talk to him. As she was nearing him, he had already stood up.

Laura stopped right behind Sherlock and smiled, breathing a little heavily. "Hey Sherl-" She was cut off by Sherlock heaving out a low groan, and uttering in his baritone, "Damn."

Laura's smile quickly turned to a pouty frown, "What, am I not-"

She was cut off once again, by the raven haired boy. He had turned abruptly towards her, rolling his eyes. "My brother. He's in the car; _I'm _supposed to ride home in." It seemed as though every word pained him, and Laura popped one of her eyebrows up looking towards the sleek black car that she had rode home in Friday. Well, this was before she let out a small giggle.

Laura was smirking at Sherlock, as he glared at her. Sherlock frowned. "Stop that," he spat out. Laura quickly quipped back with her smirk still in place, "Stop what?"

"That. That, smiling at me thing. I don't like it."

Laura's smirk got even bigger, if possible. "Well, get used to it."

Sherlock's frown deepened and he puzzled his eyebrows together before he sharply turned and headed to the car. Almost as if he was going to war…with his brother?

As soon as Sherlock left, Laura giggled to herself. So, this Sherlock guy was dark and mysterious with brother issues. She nodded to herself, before heading back into the building. Bree was taking her home today, so she had to find her. _Great._

* * *

><p>Laurael was proud of herself. She had managed to catch Sherlock in the library every morning since Monday, even if they didn't talk much other than a couple harsh remarks and determined responses, she still felt accomplished. Sherlock still wouldn't talk to her in the classes that they shared, and each time she would sit by him, he would move, so she would have to move back sitting with Bree, or one of the <em>popular <em>kids. She wasn't sure if he was just putting on a show or not, but she wouldn't let it stop her.

Oh, yeah, something else has been happening as well. Warnings upon more warnings; It seems as though the few people who have seen her actually talk to Sherlock don't want her to be seen around her mystery. Something along the words of '_social suicide' _seemed to be popping out of their mouths a lot lately.

Anyways, today was once again, another Friday. Laura was excited for the weekend to start, especially since the popular kids had nothing planned this weekend, and she would get to lay around at home with lots of TV and lots of sleep. Yes, she had these plans all played out in her mind; quiet and peaceful.

Laurel looked into the school yard, and didn't see Sherlock anywhere, not even by the big tree. _That's odd; he was in all his classes today. Maybe, he got picked up earlier than usual._

Sighing, she was a little upset when she realized she wouldn't get to talk to him until the next Monday. She walked out of the door she had been looking through, and began her trek home, thanking the world, for not letting Bree stop her again.

Today was a nice day, and as the breeze blew through her hair, Laura began to think. Sherlock had been nothing but rude since she met him, but she still followed him around, trying to figure him out. She didn't really get it herself, but she just wanted to know. She figured it was because he was the only person in this school, who wasn't two faced, saying something to your face then changing it up behind your back. Hell, he'd tell you straight to your face if he thought you were an idiot.

She learned that the hard way, but apparently everyone but him is, so she shouldn't be worried.

Laurael rolled her eyes and laughed to herself as she began to walk up her small drive way. It was only about a ten minute walk from the school. She spun around in her driveway, giddy for her lazy weekend before running up the rest of the way to her house.

This was going to be a _good _weekend.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be up today as well.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter four:**

Laurael awoke sleepily to a buzzing sound coming from right beside her head. Yawning, her eyes blurrily opened to the red numbers of her alarm clock reading one am, and her phone shining bright right beside her head.

She sat up slowly and stretched, picking up her cell phone; her eyes watered a bit as she looked down at it. It was _bright._ Laura opened the text message she had gotten, and gasped. It was from an unknown number, but the initials could only be one person. It read:

**Hospital close to school, come at once. Emergency.**

**-SH**

She quickly got up, got dressed, and got ready, assuming the worse. She hurriedly woke her mom up and explained to her that one of her friends was _in the hospital_, and she had to go. Her mom had groggily Okayed it, and gave her the car keys to her car.

Laurael then texted Sherlock back with, **on my way right now**, and she tossed her phone in the passenger's seat. She buckled up and sped off to the hospital she had only passed a couple times, she went faster as she started to near it. She was worried, and she hated having this sinking feeling in your stomach that you get when you're worried.

Laura sped into the parking lot, and parked the car sloppily. Grabbing her cell phone, she raced to the entrance. For some reason her mind kept chanting _BE OKAY _over and over. She blamed it on her precious mystery.

Once she got to the hospital, Laura raced to the front desk, and asked the older lady, "Can you please give me the room details for a Sherlock Holmes." Laura taped her hand impatiently on the desk as the lady tapped a few keys on her computer. Laura's eyes almost bugged out of her head at what the lady said next, "There isn't a Sherlock Holmes on our system, miss."

Laura stared at the lady, not knowing what to say. Just as she was about to think of what other hospital Sherlock could have been speaking of, she received a text. She, of course, hurriedly opened it.

**Morgue. Hurry. Stop being slow. –SH**

Not thinking, Laura ran away from the desk, and followed the signs to the morgue. She faintly heard the lady calling after her, but that faded quickly. Her breathes came out shaky, from all the running and worry running through her, Laura burst through the morgue doors.

A baritone voice greeted her, "Careful, that's government property. Best not to get my brother involved."

Laura's blue eyes, found the raven haired boy staring at her. Her eyes quickly went from concern and worry to pissed off. Laura's voice rang out of her mouth in a raspy ball of feelings, "What the actual hell. Sherlock!" Laura pulled her arms to cross over her chest as she stared at the boy expectantly.

She watched as his brows were brought together in slight confusion. Laura blanched, "You're probably guessing why I'm angry." Laura stared wide eyed….how could this boy _not _understand.

Her face softened as she saw his grey eyes trying to search her for clues. She looked around at the empty room and started giggling. Sherlock's face scrunched up even more with his confusion.

"Wow…just wow…I'm in an empty room in a hospital, with a guy I barely know….and he doesn't know why I was angry…." Laura's laughter filled the room as she heard Sherlock speak, "You know I can hear you?" Laura straightened up a bit and stared at Sherlock with determination. "Why of course, I'm just tired, so I don't care. I thought you were bloody hurt!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. It was then, in the blinding lights of the hospital room, Laura seen the shadows under his eyes, and frailness of his body. He hadn't been sleeping.

Sherlock stepped back when he realized the force of Laura's gaze….It seemed to turn into concern. So he asked slowly, "Why…would you care, if I was hurt?"

Laura rolled her eyes and turned towards the door, "Text me why you wanted me here in the dead of the night, because I have to apologize to the lady at the front desk. Then I am going home and going to sleep." Laura turned back towards Sherlock with shining eyes, "Next time, warn me you're not hurt, and I'll come hang out with you whenever, and help you with whatever the bloody hell you wanted me for."

She walked over to Sherlock, and poked him in the shoulder causing him to glare at her. "You, sir had me so worried that I can fall into a dead sleep standing up….and you know what?"

Sherlock tilted his head at Laura as she smirked. "I'm taking you home, you need sleep, and I want to return the favor." Sherlock frowned, "Can't."

He had swiftly turned and head back towards the microscope he had abandoned. Laura's smirk dropped, "Well good night Sherlock….get some sleep." Laura headed out of the doors, but she didn't notice Sherlock's head jerk up with the seething glare he had shot her.

Sherlock didn't know why, but he wanted help with his experiment, but not just anyone…her. She seemed less annoying then most he had met. He focused back in on his experiment, and not ten minutes later he sent a text out to Laura on his way out of the doors himself.

Just as Laura was going to head to bed again, she looked down at the text she had received. Not knowing a thing about anything, she let out a small giggle.

**The mother was the killer. –SH**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. ^_^ I can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, you lovely people. ;D**

Laura's weekend full of rest might have been interrupted with an almost heart attack on her part, but she actually liked that. She got to see Sherlock, outside of school related things for once. The morning after leaving in the middle of the night, she had to explain the events to her mother, and that went…fairly well.

She was expecting another text from Sherlock, telling her something about anything other than…the 'mother is the killer.' Except, she never received one. Basically, Laura kept her cell on her body for the rest of the weekend, for no reason. So on Sunday night when she was getting ready for bed, she sent one to him.

**When I said we can hang anytime, I meant it. –L**

* * *

><p>That Monday morning, Laura woke up an hour earlier then she usually did. So, she took her time and ate breakfast and slowly got ready for school.<p>

She started to get a little antsy, realizing she was going to be able to see Sherlock again. She rolled her eyes at herself. It was always _him _in her mind, and she just wanted to figure him out _so _badly. She didn't even know what that meant, but she just knew that's what it was.

Laura, realizing she still had forever until school started, she decided to walk to school.

Saying good bye and setting foot out the door, she pulled her cellphone out.

**Meet me in the library. I'll be there thirty minutes before school starts. –L**

Laura smirked down at the text she sent Sherlock. Today was going to start out right. With a bit of a hop to her step, she smiled to herself. The usually ten to fifteen minute walk went by in no time.

Walking up to the school, Laura smiled at the emptiness to the halls. The school actually seemed…relaxed without all the ruckus of the pig-headed students. Laura almost ran to the library, she was right on time. Exactly thirty minutes before the first bell rung.

Not seeing Sherlock in the library, Laura went and sat herself down at a random table. She glanced around as she waited.

Five minutes passed. Laura became a bit antsy.

Ten minutes passed. She became a tad angry.

Fifteen minutes passed. She was pissed. Not even a warning he would be late.

Twenty minutes passed. Laura frowned and tried her best not to get a little sad.

Then, ten minutes later, the bell rung.

Laura's eyes stung a little as she pulled her phone out. She frowned, disappointed and sad, as it vibrated in her hands.

**Stop. –SH**

Laura quickly put her phone away and stood up quickly. With her head tilted upwards with her chin pointed upwards, she tried to look happy.

All the classes Sherlock shared with her that day, she glared at him. He could feel the glare on the back of his head the whole time, but Sherlock 'didn't notice it' as he kept his back straight, and eyes glued to the front of the room.

Laura huffed as the last bell rang. She rushed out to heading towards the school yard before she could be stopped by anyone. She wasn't in any mood. She thought it weird how this guy she barely knew had such an impact on her. She blamed it on the fact that it set her back a little in figuring out who he was.

Not focusing on anything in particular in her rush, she tripped on the stairs right outside of the doors to the school yard. She yelped as her books toppled to the ground, as she did. Faintly hearing the laughter in the background, Laura quickly got to her knees and started picking up her papers and books.

Reaching forwards for the last book, she realized it wasn't there. A pair of black shoes had taken its place on the pavement. Her eyes traveled up the form in front of her, and her stare ended on Sherlock's face. Her stare turned into a glare, as she snapped her head away, and she quickly got up and dusted herself off.

Once she settled with herself, she realized there was a small crowd around them. As she reached her hand out to take the book from Sherlock, she realized what had exactly had happened as his lanky form handed the book over, and a shout rang out.

Sherlock helped her, in front of people.

"EWH! Laura! He touched your stuff!"

Laura's eyes widened as she saw Sherlock shoot a glare behind her, and he headed over to his usual tree. Laura turned around, facing Bree. Today was definitely not the day.

Bree came bouncing right over from the top of the stairs, "How could you let him do that! Now you're going to have to burn the book." Bree pouted in Laura's face, as if it was one of the most horrible things that could have happened.

Laura rolled her eyes, and turned around. She sighed. _Just walk away, and don't say anything._

Laura's short trek was interrupted when Bree got right in front of her again. "Hey! You're probably in a state of shock, from that freak, but I was talking to you." Her annoying giggle rang out as Laura's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." It snapped out of Laura's mouth before she could stop it. Bree's smile dropped and the noises coming from her mouth stopped automatically. "What." She snapped in Laura's face.

Laura heaved a breathe and stared at Bree. "I _said _shut up. Don't call him a freak, you don't know him. Stop being a bitch just because you can be. It's not the _cool _thing to do." Laura's face was one of disgust as she shouldered past the girl in front of her. She could have said so much more, but she kept a good hold of her anger.

With a glare still in her eyes, she headed towards the form of Sherlock standing by their tree. Her walk was slightly harder, as she could feel the stinging on one of her knees. She had cut one up on the fall it seemed. Ignoring her knee, Laura Walked right up to Sherlock and stood face to face with him.

Before he could speak, Laura spoke herself.

**A/N: It's starting to get a little interesting isn't it? xD**


	7. UPDATE!

**Hello everyone! I am just updating to say: Hello, and I'm not dead! This story is not being put on hold any longer. Updates are coming this week! I have everything written up, I just need to read through it and perfect everything!**

**I apologize for such a long wait; I feel absolutely horrible! There will no longer be such huge breaks like this! Updates will come on a regular basis until these stories are complete! I also have quite a few stories in the works now! **

**More Sherlock stories are coming! (So are Avengers, Star Trek, Supernatural, and Doctor Who.) *wink-wink***

**Once again, I apologize for the wait, and thank you so much to everyone who has stuck along, and thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stories and this update!**

**This will be deleted once the updates are put up.**

**How would you guys like for me to make a regular schedule of when I update? What days work best for you guys? ;)**

**~MUCH LOVE~**

**-LoveToTheFandoms**


End file.
